


Yummy

by dracomalfoy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Candy, Gen, baby!angel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracomalfoy/pseuds/dracomalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Gabriel runs to his older brother, Lucifer, begging for candy after Michael refuses to let him have any</p><p>For SRS 2012: Bonus Round 0.5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yummy

Lucifer sat cross legged in silence. He was in a meditative kind of calm, one which he could only achieve when alone. It gave him time to think, really think.

Just as his eyes were closing, breathing becoming steady, a loud, high pitched sound broke him from his reverie.

Spinning around, brow furrowed, Lucifer saw running towards him, a sobbing Gabriel, his hands extended and ready to pounce on his brother with a hug. 

The small angel clambered up into his arms, wailing as Lucifer patted him on the back, confused and worried more than anything else.

"What happened, little one?"

Gabriel sniffled and released the tight embrace he had around his brother's neck, wearing a pout on his face.

"Michael yelled at me!" His lip trembled.

Lucifer sighed, shaking his head. "Did he now? And why would he do such a thing?"

Gabe shrugged his shoulders innocently, snuggling into Lucifer's lap.

"Michael doesn't think I should be eating so much candy."

"No?"

"He's so mean, Luci, and I just want my candy!" A tiny sob came from his lips.

The older angel laughed and continued rubbing his brother's back soothingly. "Did you ask nicely?"

Gabriel nodded, eyes wide like a puppy.

"Well then I don't see any reason why you can't have any."

Grinning, Lucifer raised his hand beside Gabe's head. With one quick motion, the angel snapped his fingers, creating a large rainbow lollipop out of thin air.

Gabriel clapped his tiny hands enthusiastically, the tears magically having disappeared from his cheeks. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around the lollipop's stick, plucking it from his big brother's hand.

"Yummy!" He stuck it in his mouth and bounced giddily on Lucifer's lap. 

"What do you say, Gabriel?"

Gabe smiled widely and spoke through his full mouth. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Jumping to the floor, the little angel skipped off away from his brother just as quick as he had come in.

Laughing to himself, Lucifer turned back around in his chair. He exhaled, once, twice, three times, before his eyes became heavy and he drifted off into his peaceful state of mind once more.


End file.
